You Don't Know
by Gleeworld
Summary: High School is though. Especially with a baby.
1. Chapter 1

New story! :)

Chapter 1

* * *

"Look Rachel I know it's a really hard decision but adoption is the best option. It's going to hurt now but in a few months you'll be thankful" Shelby sat on the side of her birth daughters hospital bed

Rachel sat up in her hospital gown and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Giving you up was the hardest decision I ever made but-"

"You don't know how affected I was because of it Shelby. I don't know if I want to just give my baby away"

"Do you want to be a single mother?"

"I don't want to give away my baby" Rachel muttered "I can't do it"

The older brunette rubbed her face and put the stack of papers she was holding, down.

"Can't I at least take her home for a week and decide after that" Rachel looked down at the small baby in her arms

"Once you take her home you're done. You would never be able to give her up after that"

Rachel softly played with her daughters light brown hair. This was her baby and she couldn't give her up to random strangers and live with herself. It would hurt too much and she would end up regretting it.

"I'm keeping her, mom" Rachel sniffled "tell the adoption agency to tell the family that I couldn't do it"

"You're going to raise this baby...?" She sighed hesitantly

"Yes"

"What are you going to tell her father?"

"That I didn't give her up for adoption"

"Just be ready for him not to make any efforts. He didn't want her in the first place and-"

"I know I know" Rachel snapped

"Okay then I'm going to go call the agency. You're sure about this?"

"Positive"

* * *

Eloise Barbara Berry was born March 23 at 4:37 pm. She weighed six pounds nine ounces and Rachel couldn't have been happier. For the first five months she hated the idea of having a baby and already set up a plan for adoption. She had gotten pregnant at the end of her sophomore year. That was probably one of her biggest regrets ever because no fifteen year old wants to get pregnant but it happened. Sam Evans happened. He was cute and he claimed that he liked her and everything so she fell for it.

"Rachel wake up you need to get to school!" Shelby turned the lights on in her daughters room and pulled her covers off of the bed "it's your first day back!"

The brunette groaned and rolled over "what time is it?"

"Six thirty. Come on, get up"

Rachel groaned and got out of bed. She had already taken a shower the night before and set everything out. The first thing she did was get dressed and put her old school clothes on- her favorite reindeer sweater and plaid skirt. Then she did her hair and put a headband in then went to the kitchen were her mom was making something on the stove.

"Are you excited?" Selby asked

"...no" Rachel muttered and drank some water "I haven't seen my friends in a month and everyone is just going to be looking at me. Plus I really don't want to see Sam... I don't want to have to tell him i kept the baby"

"Don't worry about it. Now here try this. It's vegan bacon"

"Um... it looks gross... I'll just have a banana. I gotta go anyway. Remember to warm up her bottles and burp her after and she has to take a nap. I'll call you in a few hours to see if she's awake"

"I know I know, I can handle it. She'll be fine"

"I don't want to leave her"

"I know it's hard. You'll be fine, she'll be fine"

"Okay I'll be back at three. Bye" Rachel waved then ran down to the bus stop where she barely caught it on time

She walked down the middle aisle then sat down in a seat by herself. The apartment that her and Shelby lived in was about fifteen minutes from school so Rachel pulled her phone out and turned music on for her to play. Honestly, she was super nervous about today. Things were ten times harder nowadays and she didn't need people ridiculing her.

"Well look who it is" Quinn Fabray took the seat next to Rachel

All throughout sophomore year, Quinn had been a bitch to Rachel. She had gone out if her way most of the time just to make her life horrible.

"Um... hi..."

"Relax I'm not here to make fun of you" the blonde girl put her Cheerios bag down "how are you?"

"I'm good"

"I know what you are going through, my older sister went through the same thing. All of our old problems are behind us. I know you need a friend and a lot of people aren't going to be jumping at the opportunity"

"... thanks"

"So you gave the baby up for adoption? That's what my sister did. She said it was the worst decision she ever made but like come on you gotta-"

"I didn't give it up. I couldn't do it..."

"Wait so you actually have a kid? Like you're actually taking care of it?"

"Yea. A daughter. Her name is Eloise but we call her Elle"

"That's adorable but does... Sam know?"

"No. He still thinks I gave her up. He didn't want her in the first place. I told him about it and he didn't care"

"He's kind of a douchebag to be honest... I heard him and Santana had a thing over the break"

"It's better if he's not in my baby's life"

"So you take care of her and everything?"

"Yea. My mom watches her during the day then I come home because my mom has to teach at night. She's still the coach for Vocal Adrenalin"

"Right! Speaking of which are you coming back to glee club?"

"Of course. That's the only thing I actually like. Plus we made it to Regionals"

"True true. But um... Sam joined glee"

"What the hell why?!" Rachel felt the bus stop and the doors open

"Because of Santana..."

"Wonderful"

The two girls got out of the bus and walked inside together.

"I have to go see Coach Sylvester before class but I'll see you in glee" Quinn waved then left Rachel alone in the halls

She went straight to her first period where there were already a bunch of people at their seats. As soon as she spotted Kurt and Mercedes she sat down behind them and smiled.

"Hey girl hey!" Mercedes turned around "we missed you so much"

"I'm so glad you're back! You have to tell us everything!"

"There's too much to tell"

"Was it hard? I really wish we could have seen the baby before you-"

"I didn't give it up for adoption" Rachel bit her lip "I couldn't do it"

"So you have a baby now!?" Kurt whispered

"Get out!" Mercedes slammed her hand down

"Yea..."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl" the brunette smiled "Eloise"

"I cannot believe you. I cannot believe this. So you actually have a baby? And you take care of it?"

"Yes"

"Oh wait until Sam finds out!"

"I don't want to tell him" Rachel swallowed "I don't want to know his reaction. I heard he has a thing with Santana"

"Oh yea they hooked up. She was telling the Cheerios about it" Kurt chimed in

"Yea... so I don't know what to do but Quinn was being really nice to me today so that's good"

"We need to have a sleepover" Mercedes looked at both of her friends "there is so much we need to tell you, Rachel"

"I can't really leave the house much anymore..."

"Then we'll just come to you!"

"Okay... well Shelby isn't home on Friday night why don't you guys come over and you can meet Elle and everything"

"Is that what you call her?"

"Yea it's easier to say. She looks exactly like Sam..."

"That must be hard"

"It's not exactly easy I'll just say that. I don't get any sleep but I love her. Shes so smart and funny and she loves laughing"

"This is so crazy"

"I know" Rachel laughed a little "and I wouldn't trade it for the world"

* * *

"Regionals here we come!" Mr. Shuester handed out sheet music to each of the kids sitting in the choir room "but before we get to talking about Regionals I have a few things I want to get through. First of all I think all of you noticed that this is Rachel's first day back! We all missed you Rachel"

"Speak for yourself" Santana muttered

"Shut the fuck up Santana" Noah Puckerman snapped

"How are you Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked

"I'm good"

"Great. Now that that's addressed onto the second thing I must address- as you know, Vocal Adrenalin is our biggest competition. All the Lima Show Choir chat rooms are buzzing about how they have lost their spark. Can anyone guess why?"

No one in the room raised their hands.

"Vocal Adrenalin is all about flair and big dance numbers but what they don't have is soul. They can't reach deep down to how they feel and sing a song about it. So you're assignment this week is to pick a song that expressing what you're feeling or what you're dealing with. In the end we are going to pick one and perform it for Regionals"

"So anything we are feeling?" Artie asked

"Yep, anything. I'm going to give you the rest of the class to think, brainstorm, and pick each others brains. I have spanish projects to grade so keep yourselves busy. I'll be in my office"

Rachel bit her lip and watched everyone else talk with each other. Sam was sitting alone in the back of the class at the moment because Santana had to go to the front office for some reason. The thought of having to tell him was eating her up inside and if she didn't do it now then she'd turn into a nervous wreck.

She stood up and walked to the back and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey" she sighed

"Hi" Sam was stand off-ish

"Um... how are you?"

"Okay. You?"

"Fine" she took a deep breath "I need to tell you something"

"Look if this is about the baby I've been meaning to-"

"I didn't give it up for adoption" she bit her lip harder "I couldn't do it. I had the papers right in front of me but then they let me hold her and I couldn't give her up. She's my baby and I couldn't do that to her"

"Her?" He swallowed

"Yea... it's a girl. I'm sorry if you're upset or mad. I know you don't want anything to do with her or me but I just wanted to tell you"

Sam ran his hands through his hair and watched Rachel stand up and walk away. She didn't let him say anything else because she didn't want to get hurt.

"Rachel wait" Sam sighed

"No it's fine. You're with Santana and that's that. I planned on raising her by myself anyway"

"But why didn't you at least tell me you were gonna do this-"

"Because I don't want to hear how much you don't want her! You would have told me to give her up and I couldn't do it. Unlike you I actually love her" Rachel took a few steps back over to him "Just stop. You're free to do whatever you want; you don't have any worries"

With that, the brunette walked away. She was actually getting emotional so she ran to the bathroom and spent the rest of the period in there. When she heard the bell ring, Rachel grabbed her beg and walked out to the hall. She could feel all the eyes on her as she walked out to the bus and waited to get on it.

"Rachel!" Sam ran up to her

They had met the beginning of sophomore year in second period. Rachel thought he was one of the cutest guys in the schools so she would fling herself at him and, being a typical teenage boy, he would totally go for it. They'd have sex quite often but then she heard that he talked about how he was just using her so she stopped. Then one thing lead to the next and they were back at it.

"I have to go"

"Can I at least call you then?" he swallowed

"Why?"

"Because I feel like you want me to do something about it"

"See this is what I'm talking about. You don't want to do it, you just think I'm guilting you into it"

"That's not what I meant"

"I have to go" Rachel stepped onto the bus "don't call me"

* * *

Tell me what you think... :) how about 5 reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the positive reviews! :D i really appreciated them!

Chapter 2

* * *

"So you're not going to do anything about Rachel?" Finn slid his tray of food onto the lunch table with all the football guys

"What am I supposed to you?" The blonde boy shrugged

"So you don't care about your kid at all?"

"I mean... I don't want to sound like a prick but I don't have time. My mom's on my case about football because I need that scholarship. Plus Santana doesn't want me to have anything to do with the baby or Rachel"

"You're going to listen to Santana?" Puck scoffed

"I can't take care of a baby okay? My family doesn't have any money, I don't have a job, and I already said that I'm too busy."

Noah shook his head at Sam and put his soda bottle down

"If you were me you'd be doing the same thing so don't even give me shit about it" the blonde boy snapped

"No I wouldn't because I'm not a douche. You only think about yourself. How do you think Rachel feels?"

"What a pansy"

"Knock it off guys" Finn muttered "let Sam do what he wants to do"

All of the guys changed the subject as quickly as they had started it and started talking about the big game that was on the night before. Sam honestly didn't think he was doing anything wrong. He'd never had a dad growing up so he figured it wouldn't matter if he was around or not.

Puck and Rachel had gone to school together since they were five years old and had been friends ever since. Noah was like an older brother to her and their families are super close before Rachel's parents kicked her out. As soon as the two men had found out that their daughter got pregnant they threw her out. She had gone from Mercedes' spare room to Kurt's couch then to live with Shelby.

"You're just jealous that I'm dating Santana" Sam started the argument back up

"Are you kidding? Santana has been with every guy at this school so it's not like you're anything special"

"She hasn't been with you so I wouldn't be talking"

"And who told you that?" Puck laughed

"Wait what" Sam's expression changed

"Nothing"

"When were you ever with Santana?"

Puck got up and started to walk away "Forget about it"

* * *

Rachel snuck into the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone to call Shelby while everyone was at lunch. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about the whole situation, it was just that she didn't want anyone to use it to make fun of her.

"Hello Rachel" Shelby answered the phone call as she did every day at the same time

"How is she?" The brunette asked

"She's fine. I just fed her and she fell asleep. You do realize you could just text me right?"

"I'd rather call. I just need to make sure she's okay"

"She is fine, Rachel. Get back to class"

"I'm at lunch I don't have anything better to do. I'll be home at three"

"I know... you're home everyday at that time" Shelby laughed a little

"I just want to make sure" Rachel muttered

"I know I know. Good mom, I'm proud of you. I'll text you if anything happens"

"Okay"

"Bye"

Rachel hung up and jumped a little when she heard a toilet flush. She hadn't realized that anyone was in the bathroom when she walked in. When the door opened Santana walked out with a terrible smile on her face.

"How adorable" she mocked Rachel

"Leave me alone"

Santana washed her hands then dried them on a paper towel. She looked at Rachel the whole time just laughing at her.

"It's really a shame to hear about how much Sam wants nothing to do with you. It must be hard. How is your spawn doing?"

"Fine"

"Sam and I were actually talking earlier about how we want to start a family... get married and all. He loves me"

Rachel laughed at how stupid that sounded then tucked hair behind her ear.

"Is that funny to you, Berry?"

"You think he loves you" she held her purse close to her body "I thought he loved me too and look where I am now. He's just using you"

"You're just so jealous of me, aren't you?"

"Yep" Rachel rolled her eyes then headed for the door of the bathroom "so jealous"

"You better watch it Berry!"

* * *

"Okay okay shhhhh" Rachel whispered as she paced around the apartment, trying to get her daughter to stop crying "what do you want?"

It was Friday night and while all of her friends were at a big party, Rachel was at home with her crying baby and no one to help her.

"I changed your diaper, I fed you, I burped you. I don't know why you're crying..." she bit her lip and dug around the small baby room to find a pacifier

When she found it, Rachel laid her daughter down on the couch in the living room and put the pacifier in her mouth. Thanks to that, Elle stopped crying and Rachel was put at ease... but only for a few minutes.

At around seven thirty there was a knock at the door which woke the sleeping baby up and caused her to cry a little bit. Rachel stood up and looked through the peep whole to find Noah outside her apartment holding a brown paper bag. She opened the door and quickly let him in before having to go back and get her crying daughter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you too" he sat down on the couch

"Sorry. But why are you here? I thought you were going to be at Brittany's party"

"Nah I wasn't in the mood. I figured I could either go steal stuff from the liquor store or come over here"

"I'm glad you chose to come here" Rachel sat down and put Elle on her lap "you have really got to stop doing that"

"It's not that big of a deal. So anyway... this is her?"

"Yea. She's been crying a lot tonight and I don't know why"

"Does she usually cry?"

"Not like this. She's usually asleep by now. Let me go get her another bottle, can you hold her for me just for a minute?"

"Y-yea sure"

"Thanks" Rachel handed him the small baby then walked into the kitchen

Noah nervously held the baby on his lap, not sure what to do with it. He'd never really been around babies much in his life so he was just pretty confused.

"She's really tiny" he commented

"I know" Rachel laughed "she's two weeks old"

"I tried to talk to Sam today..."

Rachel didn't respond back from where she was in the kitchen. She walked back into the room holding a bottle and sat down.

"What did you say?"

"I just told him he needs to man up and take responsibility"

"He's not going to"

"I know... sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" She took her daughter from him

Eloise was no longer crying anymore and looked close to falling asleep. Rachel leaned back on the couch and looked at Puck.

"Because it pisses me off that he won't even help you. It's like he doesn't care. I get that I'm a badass and a douche to most people but I'd never abandon my baby mama"

"That's sweet... weird... but sweet"

"You're still like a little sister to me so I'm here for you whenever you need me"

"Thank you Noah. Would you like to watch her while I go take a shower?"

"Oh um I've never taken care of a baby befo-"

"Well now you're going to. Thanks!"

Rachel handed her daughter back to him then walked down the hall to her room. Noah sighed and leaned back on the couch with the baby in his arms. It felt so weird holding something so fragile. She was so breakable and adorable that it made him melt and that's saying something for Noah Puckerman.

He got his reputation around school for throwing kids in dumpsters and drag racing his car around the track field. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but he was really sweet when he cared about you. Him and Rachel had gone out once but it didn't end up working out because Rachel was still in love with Finn. They stayed friends though and he always would stick up for her when she was getting made fun of.

"You look just like Sam" he shook his head "such a shame. You're dad's a loser but you don't need him. I'm really glad I get to meet you"

Rachel took about half an hour to shower and put her pajamas on. When she walked down the hall she found Puck asleep with Elle asleep on his chest. She smiled and let them be on the couch while she took the love seat and turned on the TV. It was nice having company even if they were asleep on her couch. No one ever came over to see her because they were too busy with their party lives and all.

She decided to take advantage of the time she had alone to get caught up on all her homework and reports she had to do. All her life consisted of was school and her daughter. There was no time for anything else. She couldn't count the times that her friends would be going out and having fun and she'd have to be stuck at home.

Just as Rachel was finishing her homework, she heard the faint noise of her daughter start to whimper. The next thing she knew, Eloise broke out into a full on cry. Noah jerked awake and sat up.

"Crap. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. She probably just needs her diaper changed" Rachel grabbed her daughter from him

"Oh... okay. Shit it's eleven I should probably go" he stood up quickly

"Umm okay. Thanks for helping me"

"No problem. See you at school"

* * *

How about 5 more reviews? I really really love the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I have never had that many reviews for one chapter ever! Okay I'm so excited. Anyway here's chapter 3! :) I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey Rachel!" Quinn yelled down the hall then ran to go catch up with the brunette who was standing at her locker "so Mercedes said you aren't coming to prom. Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go alone. Plus it's Shelby's birthday so I don't wanna miss it. Staying home just sounds more fun"

"No Rachel you need to come. It's prom!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair that all of us are going to go out and have fun while you stay home"

"I need to be home with Elle" Rachel started to walk to glee with Quinn

"If I got you a date, would you go?"

"The only person you could get to go with me is Jacob Ben Israel and I'm definitely not doing that"

"What if I got you to go with Puck"

"He doesn't have a date already?"

"Nope. Everyone figured he was going to ask you. You do know he likes you right?"

"No he doesn't" Rachel shook her head

"Oh yes he does. You haven't noticed that he's a jerk to everyone except you?"

"Noah is not a jerk, he's very sweet"

"Think what you want" Quinn sat down next to Rachel in the choir room "but he likes you"

The brunette smiled a little then waited for Mr. Shue to begin class with his usual announcement. Everyone was in their regular seats except for Sam and Santana. They weren't sitting together today and that was not normal at all.

"What's up with them?" Rachel whispered to Quinn

"You didn't hear? They got into a fight. Sam didn't get that football scholarship so he was mad and I guess a some bad stuff went down"

"Did they break up?"

"Who knows. They're bound to break up soon"

All twelve kids in the choir room turned their attention to the front of the class when they heard Mr. Shue clear his throat.

"Alright guys I have some news. It's good and bad. Figgins had asked the glee club to sing at prom. It's going to take time away from preparing for Regionals but it's going to be really fun"

"If we're performing then how are we going to be having fun?" Brittany raised her hand

"It's not going to be the whole time. Just a few songs, then you have the rest of the night to dance with your dates"

"So it's mandatory for all of us to go?" Rachel sighed

"Yes. I need to see all of you there. It'll will be fun guys, I promise!" The curly haired teacher exclaimed "now onto our setlist. I was thinking of a vintage medley"

"Please don't say disco" Kurt muttered under his breath

"I was thinking Journey" Will Shuester handed out sheet music "and I was thinking Rachel takes the lead on two of the songs then the last would be Kurt"

"Of course" Santana threw her hands up "Rachel gets the lead in every song!"

"Because she's actually good" Mercedes snapped at Santana

The whole club "ooh'd" at the remark just made while Santana just sat in her seat staring Mercedes down.

"You better shut your mouth real quick" the Latina stood up

"Santana sit down" Brittany said softly

"Do I need to send the two of you to Figgins?" Mr. Shue got in the middle of it "sit down Santana"

"You better watch yourself!"

"We aren't getting anywhere with this attitude. This has nothing to do with popularity. We need to do what we have to do to just us the upper hand"

"Mister Shue" Rachel raised her hand "I think Santana is right. It's not fair that I get two songs. I think Santana should take the lead in at least one"

"What the hell crawled up your ass, Berry?" Santana scowled

"It's called being a good person, Santana. You should try it sometime"

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Will asked

"Yes I'm sure. It's going to be better for us"

"Alright then, that's settled. Now onto the music"

* * *

"Oh honey you look beautiful!" Shelby stood behind Rachel looking in the mirror

It was prom night. While everyone was spending hours getting ready and hanging out with friends and getting their makeup done perfectly, Rachel was reluctantly putting on a dress and casually putting her hair up. Prom was not that big of a deal to her but she was forced to go because of glee club. Puck had asked her to go with him and she of course said yes. Rachel knew that Quinn had told him to do it but she didn't mind, at least she wasn't going alone.

"Noah is going to be here any minute, Rachel. At least put a little bit of makeup on"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Just a little bit. I'm going to go get Elle"

Rachel sighed and sat down at the desk in her room. She reluctantly put on a mascara and some powder before looking at herself one more time. Shelby had forced her to go dress shopping and ended up paying way too much money for a dress Rachel knew she was only going to wear once. It was beautiful though; light pink with a white sash and matching lace.

"Rachel! Noah is here!" Shelby yelled from the living room

The brunette grabbed her high heels off the floor and slowly put them on. She checked herself one last time before walking down the hall. Puck was sitting on the couch playing with Elle and talking to Shelby.

"Hey" Rachel rubbed her arm

"Wow" Puck stood up, still holding the one month old "you look beautiful"

"Thank you. You look very handsome"

"Oh I need a picture of the two of you" Shelby quickly grabbed her camera "one with Elle and one without"

"Shelby" Rachel groaned

"Oh hush. Just smile"

After a few minutes of taking pictures and chatting a little bit, Rachel suggested they better go to get there on time.

"No funny business, Noah" she stopped them at the door "we don't need anymore babies"

"Shelby!" Rachel hissed

"Be back my one. That's the latest"

"Yes ma'am" Puck laughed

"Okay you two go have fun"

"Thank you Shelby" Rachel hugged her mother "you can celebrate your birthday with Elle"

"I will" the older woman laughed

Rachel and Noah walked out of the apartment and out to his car. He opened the door for her to get in then went around the other side to get in himself.

"We don't have to stay the whole time if you don't want. We can leave and go do something else"

"Okay that sounds fun. We're only performing in the beginning so after that we can ditch"

Rachel wiped her palms on her dress and looked out the window. All she could think about was what Quinn had said earlier. What if Puck really did like her? He was one of her closest friends. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her or criticize her. And she loved how great he was with her daughter. Rachel had always liked him throughout the time they were friends. Honestly, she would be glad if Puck liked her and she would date him in a heart beat. He was one of the few people who actually cared about her and she loved that.

It didn't take long for them to get to their school and go inside. The dance was crowded with people who looked like they were having fun. Rachel and Puck immediately found some of their friends and just sat down most of the time.

"You look amazing, Mercedes. Purple is definitely your color"

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself"

Rachel shook her head then looked at Kurt "what's wrong with him?"

"Blaine ditched him to go dance with Brittany"

"Aw" Rachel sat down and drank some punch

"I'm going to go find Mr. Shue" Puck told her before walking away

The theme for prom was under the sea. There was tons of cheep blue decorations hanging from the ceiling and blue paper taped to all the walls.

"Maybe we should go dance. It kinda looks like fun" Rachel looked at everyone on the dance floor

"Alright" Mercedes finished her punch and stood up

The two girls walked out to the middle of a hundred other teens and danced. It was actually fun not having to worry about homework or kids or boys or anything.

"Hey guys" Quinn came up to them and smiled "having fun?"

"I guess" Rachel laughed "where's Finn?"

"He's getting me punch. Hey did you guys here about Sam and Santana? They broke up"

"But I saw both of them here"

"They still came. Sam broke up with her. It's about time"

"Good" Rachel laughed "but enough about Sam. We are gonna have fun and not talk about him"

"Good idea. Well I actually have to go get ready, I'm singing next. A slow song" the blonde girl nudged Rachel

Quinn walked away leaving Mercedes and Rachel alone again. When the first slow song started, Mercedes immediately went back to the table. Puck still hadn't come back so Rachel headed back to the table too but the was stopped my a tap on her should. When she turned around she found Sam. He was in a normal black and white suit with his hair slicked back in a really cute way. Rachel hated that she thought he looked really attractive.

"Wanna dance?" He smiled a little

"Me?" Her eyes widened

"Yes you" Sam laughed

"Uh... I'm waiting for Puck he-"

"Come on. One dance. I want to talk to you"

"Okay" Rachel reluctantly sighed then wrapped her arms around his neck

"So how are things?"

"Fine"

"And how are things with the baby? Tell me her name again, I forgot"

"Eloise"

"Right right. Okay so can I meet her?"

"You want to meet her?"

"Yea of course I mean she is my daughter" Sam moved his hands further down her hips

"Stop" Rachel moved his hands back up "Puck told me all the things you said"

"What things?"

"How you 'don't have time for me.'"

"I never said that"

"Puck said you did"

"Well he's lying. You know I wouldn't _ever_ say that about you. To be honest... the only reason I went out with Santana was to try and deal with the fact that you don't want me"

"Really?" Rachel bit her lip

She was gullible enough to believe whatever Sam said because she wanted to still be with him. Although she wouldn't admit it, Rachel would do anything to get Sam back. She liked him. A lot. She liked Puck too but not in the same way.

"He's lying to you" Sam pushed some hair behind Rachel's ear "you look beautiful tonight"

"... thanks" she smiled

"So what are you doing after?"

"Probably just going home"

"Well... we could hang out"

"No I have to get home my mom-"

"We can hang out at your house"

Rachel thought about it for a minute then looked back up at Sam "o-okay"

"Sweet"

The song ended and Puck immediately ran up and found her.

"You danced with Sam?!"

"Yea. He asked me to. I tried to say no but-"

"He's a jerk Rachel. He's going to hurt you"

"It's not that big of a deal, Puck. Why are you getting mad?"

"Because he's going to hurt you"

"You aren't my boyfriend, okay? I don't need you telling me what to do"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"I can make my own decisions!"

* * *

"Shhh, be quiet. Shelby is asleep and I don't want her knowing you're here" Rachel closed the apartment door behind Sam

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like you"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and sat down on Rachel's couch.

"So you wanna make out?"

The girl quickly turned around and glared at him.

"That isn't why I brought you here. You said you wanted to meet your daughter"

"I do" he put his hands up in defense

"I'm going to go get her. Don't move and don't touch anything"

"Alright"

Rachel took a deep breath and walked into the baby's room, picking her up out of the crib. She was still sleeping soundly when she carried her out to the living room where Sam was sitting.

"I don't want to wake her up" Rachel whispered and sat down next to Sam

"Holy crap she's tiny"

"That's because she's a baby"

"Right. Wow. Can I hold her?"

"Yes. But be careful please" Rachel handed the sleeping baby to Sam

The blonde boy smiled a little and played with her hands.

"She really needs a dad, Sam"

"I can't give her what you're wanting me to give her..." he sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a job. I can't give you money"

"That's not what I'm asking for. It doesn't matter how much money you have or don't have. You just need to be there for her"

"I was so not ready for this" he shook his head "she deserves so much better. I'm a screwup"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Sam. I think you'll make a great father. If you're ever around..."

"Yea..."

Sam jumped when the baby started to whimper in his arms. He looked at Rachel with wide eyes when the wimped turned into a full on cry.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing she probably needs her diaper changed. Crap it's going to wake Shelby up. You have to leave"

"But-"

"She'll kill me if she knows you were here"

Sam stood up right as Shelby opened her bedroom door and strolled out. She stopped as soon as she saw Sam.

"Rachel" she said through her teeth

"I'm sorry she woke you up I-"

"What is he doing here?"

"He wanted to see Elle. It's not that big of a deal"

"Give me the baby" Shelby ignored what her daughter said

"Shelby-"

"Give me the baby"

Rachel handed the screaming baby to her mother and bit the inside of her cheek.

"He needs to leave. We are going to have a discussion later"

Sam opened the apartment door and just watched the two females stare each other down. After moments of silence from the two of them Shelby walked down the hall.

"I'm so sorry, Sam"

"It's cool. I'll see you monday" he leaned down and kissed her cheek

Rachel's heart fluttered when she felt his lips on her cheek. Quickly after that Sam walked out of the apartment leaving Rachel alone to smile about it.

"Rachel get in here!" Shelby yelled

Just then the brunette phone buzzed with a text. She picked it up and read the text before going and having a long talk with Shelby.

'I'm really sorry about how I acted tonight. I really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. There's something I want to ask you. We've been friends for like forever so uhhh... do you want to go out with me? -Puck'

* * *

i LOVE your feedback. So tell me what you think! :) and Happy Easter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow I havent updated in forever. I'm sorry but writing really isnt fun when you feel like you have to do it. But today I realized that I wanted to start writing again. So anyway here's Chapter 4.**

**I know that you guys really like Puck and Rachel together so I will make that happen but I also want to add a little love triangle. So I hope you like it. Here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

one month later

"Hey hey hey!" Mr. Shue yelled "Break it up!"

The curly haired teacher pulled Sam off of Puck while Finn held his Jewish friend back.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"He fucking started it!" Puck started to lunge

"This is all Rachel's fault" Sam yelled

"The three of you in my office now" Mr. Shue muttered then walked into the side room that was his office "Sit down and tell me what this is about"

"This is about Sam being a douche bag!" Puck spat

"No, this is about Puck taking my kid from me"

"Oh shut up, Sam, you've seen your daughter once" Rachel yelled

"Rachel and I are dating and he can't stand it! Someone finally said no to him and he doesn't know what to do!"

"Yea well your girlfriend obviously didn't say no to me before" Sam smirked

"You fucking prick!" Noah started to stand up from his chair

"Sit down!" Mr. Shue slammed his fist on the table "No one is leaving until this gets resolved or else I'm going to have to get Figgins involved, understood?"

All three of the high schoolers nodded with embarrassment.

"Rachel, tell me what's going on"

"Noah and I have been dating for a little while now and Sam keeps trying to interfere with our relationship. You don't see me trying to get in between him and Santana!"

"Sam, why are you doing this?" the older man sighed

"With all do respect, Mr. Shue, I couldn't give less of a shit about Rachel and Puck's relationship. I think it's a bunch of bullshit but that's not really important. I just don't want him thinking he can be the father to MY kid" Sam glared at Rachel

"You have got to be kidding me" the brunette rolled her eyes "Mr. Shue he said he wanted nothing to do with her! He doesn't offer to help me, he doesn't give me money, he can't even talk to me without saying something completely disrespectful!"

"Mr. Shue" Puck cut in "I'm not trying to be anyones dad. That's actually the last thing I want"

Rachel frowned a little and looked at Puck, slightly hurt by what he'd just said "Sam has been a jerk to me since I told him I kept the baby and I don't know why!"

"Because you told me you were giving it up for adoption! I moved on with my life! Then all of a sudden she says nevermind and now I have a kid! And I've asked her multiple times if I could see the baby and she says no every time"

"That is bullshit!" Puck laughed "You're literally the biggest asshole to Rachel and to your kid"

"Shut the fuck up Puck, I hope you like my sloppy seconds"

"Okay okay everyone stop talking!" Mr. Shue put his hand up "Puck, you can leave"

"Wait but-" Noah started

"It's okay, Noah" Rachel sighed

The Jewish boy stood up and walked out of his teachers office, leaving just Sam and Rachel.

"The two of you need to figure out whatever is happening and put an end to it. This isn't just dumb high school drama because there is a kid involved" Mr. Shuester sat up in his seat "Sam, you need to grow up and stop making excuses for everything you do. You have a child and you should be doing everything you can to help support her. That doesn't mean getting three jobs and trying and make money, that means just being there. And Rachel, you need to stop being so stubborn. If Sam asks to spend time with his child then you let him because you're thinking about yourself right now and that's not helping anybody. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Shuester"

"Good. Now go figure it out"

* * *

"Don't make me regret letting you do this" Rachel mumbled as she packed everything into her daughters diaper bag

"She's spending one night at my house I don't think that's exactly life threatening" Sam rolled his eyes

"Do you have to be an asshole all the time?"

"Do you have to be a pain in the ass all the time?"

Rachel ignored him and scurried around the living room of Shelby's apartment, making sure she had everything packed in her daughters bag.

"You remembered to install the baby seat in your car, right?" she asked

"Yes"

"Okay" Rachel handed Sam the pink diaper bag and sighed "just don't do anything stupid, alright? I'm trusting you"

"You're too paranoid"

"You're going straight to your house, right?"

"No I actually thought we'd take a nice drive down to Tennessee" Sam said sarcastically and picked his daughters carrier up off of the floor "yes, we are going straight to my house. My family is there I don't know why you're worrying"

"If you need anything, call me"

"That's the last thing I want to do" he muttered and stood in the hallway of the apartment "I'll bring her back tomorrow"

Rachel bit her nails nervously and nodded. After giving Mr. Shue's lecture much thought, her and Sam decided they would work it out. This was the first time Sam was actually taking his daughter though, and Rachel was terrified. She could imagine all the things that could possibly go wrong but she tried to push those thoughts out of her head and get ready for Puck to come over.

Sam walked down to where his car was parked with his daughters carrier in one hand and the diaper bag in another. Although he put up his tough exterior, Sam was scared shitless of being a dad. He didn't want to screw up and have his daughter hate him forever. She was so tiny and fragile and helpless and he was starting to really get attached to her. Rachel had let him come over more often to see her and help take care of her, but this time it was just him.

"Alright" he sighed and opened the back door to strap the baby carrier in. "Man, you look just like your mommy" Sam laughed a little then closed the door

He got in and started the car. His house wasn't more than ten minutes away but at the speed Sam was driving, it took about half an hour. There was no way he was going to risk anything happening to his daughter while they were in the car.

When they finally did arrive, Sam grabbed the bag and his daughters carrier and went inside. His house wasn't the biggest but it was enough for his family. Sam's mom was a school teacher and his dad was a carpenter but the money was tight in their family. Sam had two younger siblings, Stacey and Stevie, who were about 8 years younger than him. Their whole family had always been close and supportive of one another. However, the baby news didn't go extremely well when he first told them.

"Mom!" he yelled, closing the door behind him

"In the kitchen, sweetie!"

The blonde boy set the bag down by the door and walked into the kitchen to meet his mother.

"Do I get to meet my granddaughter for the first time?"

"Yea" Sam laughed and set her carrier on the table

"Samuel!" the older woman cooed "she's beautiful!"

"Thanks" he scratched his head

"I'm so proud of you for stepping up and being a father. My little boy is growing up. My baby has a baby!" Mrs. Evans sighed

"I know. It feels a little weird"

.x. x. x.

"I'm going nuts, Puck" Rachel bit her fingernails and paced back and forth in her living room "Maybe I should just call Sam and make sure everything is okay"

"No! Come on, Rach, this is the first time I think we've ever been alone. Let's not ruin it"

"I'm just worried, I've never let someone besides Shelby, take her. And plus Sam is irresponsible, he probably has her at Santana's house right now. Oh god" Rachel picked up the phone

"Rachel, you have got to be kidding me. You're being dramatic. Why can't you be happy that you don't have to worry about a kid right now. It's just us, we can do whatever we want" Puck pulled her down onto the couch

"You don't understand, okay? It's not your kid" Rachel stood back up

"Yea thank god" Puck muttered under his breath

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked at him and put her hands on her hips

"I'm sorry Rachel but we're 17! You shouldn't be stressing out about stuff like this! I just want to have one night with my girlfriend that's not about a baby"

Something about that pissed Rachel off. How could he say something like that? She thought he loved Elle. In the beginning he was like a father to her but now he was being an asshole.

"Does it bother you that I have a kid?" She asked quietly

"No" Noah sighed "but it's just I don't want to give up my freedom and stop having fun because of a baby that's not even mine"

"Wow" Rachel crossed her arms

"Wait, I'm sorry that came out wrong"

"No it came out perfectly clear. You don't have to be with me, I just thought that you really liked me but apparently not"

"Rachel, I do really like you-"

"I think you should leave"

"Come on-"

"Please, Noah, just leave"

The jewish boy got off of the couch in Rachel's living room and walked out the door. Before he could say anything else, Rachel slammed it behind him.

She stood, leaning against the door for a second, then grabbed her phone and called Sam.

It rang a few times before he answered.

"What?" the blonde boy sighed

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay"

"It's literally been an hour..."

"I know but I was just worried. Is everything okay? Are you at your house?"

"Jesus, Rachel I'm not going to play 20 Questions with you. Why don't you do hang out with your fucking boyfriend or something?"

"Stop being such a jerk, Sam"

"Stop being so annoying, Rachel"

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds then Sam heard a few sobs. Rachel was just so tired of everyone being so mean to her that sometimes she couldn't help but cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, feeling a little bit bad for being so rude before

"Because you're an asshole, and Puck is tired of me, and I don't have any friends, and I'm alone!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Just stop crying. Why don't you call Kurt or Mercedes?"

"Because they won't talk to me"

Sam scratched his head and groaned before saying what he said next.

"Do you want to come over? My mom is making dinner" he choked out

He would rather stab himself before hanging out with Rachel but he actually felt a little bad for her. And them fighting wasn't going to be good for anyone in the long run.

"I don't want to intrude"

"No it's okay my dad has a work thing tonight so there's room"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'll tell my mom" he sighed

"Okay. Thanks Sam"

"Yea... bye"

* * *

Eeeeeeep so what did you think? It was a little bit short but that's because I want to make the dinner in the next chapter a big thing. So tell me what you thought, I LOVE your reviews. And I promise I won't wait almost a year to update again :)


End file.
